White Scenic House
by Lonely Looney
Summary: So, Erik and Melissa, after their wedding went to the country as his wife wanted, because Erik is as sweet as a lamb. Would Erik finally find peace? *AFTER "APOLLO'S LYRE"* EOW/EOC - One-shot


**Hey guys! If you are going to read this one-shot, be aware that you must read the story "Apollo's Lyre" first. Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

White Scenic House

Erik held Melissa's hand in the carriage. When he got to the place, he was impressed. It was a little stone house, so rustic and simple it reminded him of a barn. He wanted children and that place smelled of them... But he knew that could never be. And apparently, so did Melissa.

She pulled him outside, effusive, already kissing him, making a scene. When they entered, a fat lady, who seemed to be waiting for them in a even more rustic kitchen said:

"My name is Maggie and I greet you in the name of your father, Melissa. I will install you. I hope the house will meet to your satisfaction."

"It already has! Unless my husband hasn't liked it?", she stared at Erik, preoccupied.

Erik lowered his head and didn't respond.

"Come with me."

Melissa _hated_ when people treated him like garbage. She saw that this ' _Maggie'_ was avoiding eye contact with Erik.

It was like a doll's house. A perfect cottage. Their bed was a shade of pink and massive. The lounge was more than equiped to receive illustrious guests. Her father had exaggerated. After all, it was only a country house.

"If you don't mind, I'll head back to my kitchen. I have the supper to prepare."

Melissa neither minded, nor cared. That mean woman could go to hell.

"Erik...", she touched him with her delicate, white hand, "Let's take a stroll outside."

The fresh air did well to Erik. But somehow, he craved for isolation.

"Why are you so desolate?"

"Erik is a monster. Melissa is married to a monster."

"No, no.", she touched his face, gently. "Erik is _not_ a monster. It's the actions that makes a man."

"Then I truly am!"

"I told you, I believe in redemption, Erik!"

"I love you, Melissa.", she heard in hear ears from a longinque voice.

"I hate it when you do that."

And they kissed, fervently.

"On the meadows, with that white glowing dress, you truly look like a faerie. Or a Goddess.", he said, pushing her to a tree.

Their tongues intertwined on a crazy hunger and Melissa started lifiting her skirts, taking it all underneath for her husband to possess her. She begged, she cried, she tore his shirt with her nails. Sated, both fell on the clearing laughing, Erik having forgotten about all his sadness.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At that same night, Melissa called Erik, urgently in their bed.

"Erik, Wake up!"

"Hm.", Was all that Erik replied.

"Erik, this is no joke! I have... _urges_!"

"Call that lady who despises me, the Housewife."

"I'm not talking about _cravings..._ "

Erik lightened a candle.

"Exactly, what are you talking about—"

"I'm pregnant. It might have something to do with hormones—"

Erik jumped off the bed.

" _Pregnant_? Since when? How do you know?!"

Melissa bit her full lower lip.

"I've known since 'The Nutcracker'. That's why I was despaired to get married in a hurry. Say, haven't you noticed the changes on my body? _Husband_?"

Erik pondered.

"As a matter of fact, I have. You are... rounder. More appealing, if I may say so. But I inferred it was because you were eating better."

Melissa cackled.

"Why do you think I resigned, Erik? A pregnant ballerina? Who would marry pregnant? Two scandals?"

"When were you thinking about telling me?! Like this? I destroyed your life.", Erik started crying.

"What are you talking about! We _created_ a life!"

"Melissa! What if this child is also a monster!"

She took a deep breath, annoyed.

"All the more reason for me to love it. The way I love you."

He got back to bed and held her.

"The world will not be as tolerant."

"Erik...", she sighed. "You lived life more intensely than any other human being I'll ever know. I don't know what you complain about."

Erik supported Melissa's chin with his index and thumb, affectionately and said:

"I complain about not having found you before."

And kissed her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Erik boiled water, he had never boiled so much water before and nervous, for hearing his wife scream in pain, he cried in concern. It had been hours. Hours. _Hours._ The Housewife was also a _midwife_ , but was she trustworthy? He somehow felt the urge to _kill_ again. To use the _Punjab_ _lasso_. The woman never allowed him to see his wife giving birth, only gave him menial tasks.

Melissa was wrong. He wasn't worth of redemption. If his wife died, the other would die as well, for he still carried the _Punjab lasso_ for sure.

And Melissa trusted him.

And while she cried in pain and agony to have a... a _thing_ he had put into her, he fantasized about murder. Old Erik.

In shame, he lightened the fireplace and burnt the lasso.

Then, heard a strong cry of a baby.

"Your daughter is born. You can come in.", said the Housewife, stained with blood and full of authority.

Melissa was... she had a huge smile on her perfect features! So, the baby...

Erik looked at her daughter and she also had perfect features. Then, she opened her eyes. Both sucked in their breaths.

Golden eyes.

 _Melissa laughed._

Erik didn't seem pleased.

"Erik, she is all you! She doesn't even have my hair!"

She looked like a mythical creature.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Erik took the burden, with tears in his eyes. The baby looked at him with eyes that were mirrors of his. And was so, so beautiful.

"What are we going to name her?", he was shaking with emotion.

"I thought about Rachella. And since you don't have a surname and married with mine, Rachella L. Hart. It was my Mother's name."

"Sounds perfect. Hi, Rachella."

Melissa smiled at the scene. Her Family. And it was only the beginning.


End file.
